Outdoor light fixtures have been known for many years. One type of outdoor light fixture is an outdoor spot light. An outdoor spotlight produces a concentrated narrow beam of light used for illumination of a small area. Another type of outdoor light fixture is an outdoor flood light. An outdoor flood light produces a larger, less concentrated beam of light used for illumination of a larger area. In the past, conventional outdoor lighting fixtures were designed and constructed to provide a desired light distribution for a particular application. For example, a landscaper or homeowner would have to determine the specific beam width required for an application and purchase an outdoor light fixture specifically designed for this application. Thus, these outdoor light fixtures offered no versatility for different uses.
Some outdoor lights are variable focus, i.e. they can be adjusted by the user for either a narrow beam, (e.g. spot lighting) or a wide beam (e.g. flood lighting). An example of a variable focus outdoor light fixture is the Intermatic Optimatic. The Optimatic variable focus outdoor light has a housing with a lens mounted therein. A substantially parabolic reflector is mounted within the housing. A lamp holder for supporting an electrical lamp is mounted within an aperture centrally located on the reflector. The lamp holder is connected to a turn button that allows for movement of the light source relative to the reflector. By movement of the light source relative to the lens, the light beam output may be varied depending the width of the beam necessary for a desired application.
Another example of a variable focus outdoor light fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,548 issued to Beachy. In this patent, an outdoor light fixture capable of producing a light beam having an adjustable width is disclosed. A housing supports a reflector with an aperture centrally located therein. A light bulb is inserted within the aperture. A rotatable focus ring has an inner surface that holds the reflector. When the focus ring is rotated relative to the housing, the reflector moves axially relative to a light bulb. The rearward or forward positioning of the reflector produces a light beam of varying width.
While variable focus outdoor light fixtures are more versatile than fixed focus fixtures, the known mechanisms to produce a variable focus light fixture make them relatively more complex than fixed focus fixtures thus adding to the cost of the product. Also, previous variable focus mechanisms may be difficult to protect from moisture and operate under outdoor weather conditions. In addition, prior art light fixtures did not allow for easy bulb or lens replacement. Furthermore, the placement of the light bulb within the reflector may result in an unnecessary energy dissipation thereby reducing the efficiency of the fixture.
Another disadvantage of the prior outdoor light fixtures was that the use of a standard vacuum metallized plastic or aluminum reflector limited the optimum light output from the fixture. Furthermore, a vacuum metallized reflector requires costly manufacturing processes.